When Reality Met Truth
by FloatWithFairies
Summary: Katya just couldnt believe they were here. After all her mother and friends had just about convinced her that Harry Potter and Hogwarts didint exist. Just a tale, a book wrote by J.K.Rowling, and yet here they were...characters from THE Harry Potter books


Characters Unleashed  
  
I skidded around multiple corners of Kings Cross Station, London, my eyes scanning hopefully for platforms 9 and 10 over the bustling crowds. I had a single bag with me, and even though it contained only 3 books, which were 'Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone', 'Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets' and 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban' (The fourth book was due next year) the bag was still cutting a painful groove into my shoulders, I still trudged on though as the books were a vital part in my plan.  
  
"It's just a book, wrote by an author." My mother would eternally tell me, when she noticed me spending each morning when I was 10, sitting on our doormat for my Hogwarts letter to arrive. It never came. But I didn't give up hope, I had complete faith in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
At this stage I would be in hysterics if I saw even the likes of Pansy Parkinson, just to confirm my belief, but I saw someone a lot better then Pansy, I noticed a girl with brown bushy hair, rather large teeth, cradling a ginger cat with a squashed nose. I didn't need 3 guesses to know who that was. Hermione Granger and her cat Crookshanks.  
  
I was so stunned, so attached to utmost disbelief, that I hadn't realised she had disappeared through platforms 9 and 10 without a backwards glance at Kingscross.  
  
  
  
Or could Hermione and Crookshanks be only my wild imagination? That seemed for certain, mother was right. I slouched on a nearby polished bench, my bag dropping onto the cold concrete with a dull thud; my eyes began to prickle with tears, but...  
  
Through my blurred vision I saw a blazing red fire, I hastily ran my hand over them, so they were tear-free, and gasped. Five Weasley's stood before my eyes. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, bidding cheery goodbye's to their mother.  
  
I scrambled to my feet, grabbed my bag and cried out "Wait!" to the Weasley's, sprinting mentally towards them.  
  
Mrs Weasley span around looking alarmed then curved her arm around Ginny, as though protecting her from this mad loony.  
  
"Yes Dear?" she asked kindly, though failing to hide her note of confusion My face broke into a wide smile, so I much resembled a Cheshire Cat. I couldn't help but feel my heart raise with surprise, no pure joy  
  
"Blimey, You can hear me!" I said weakly "Yes, your real! Your real!" I laughed, dancing insanely. People straying past shot me quizzical looks but didn't care. They were real, not a book character, but real people, like me.... Ok maybe I didn't count as a person, but they were people!  
  
I spun around to face Ron  
  
"May I have your autograph?" I asked every syllable trembling. Ron looked totally bewildered, "Me? Have you mistaken me for Harry Potter? Um...ok I guess-" he reached out to sign my notepad. Mrs Weasley was furious, slapping his hand away. "What have I told you about not interfering with things where you can't see where it keeps its brain?" she hissed. I tried not to look offended. But it wasn't every day you saw your dream come true. "What's your name?" Mrs Weasley snapped, keeping her growl to a bare minimum. "Katya" I replied, shuffling my feet. "Katya who?" she asked testily drumming her fingers on a nearby lamppost.  
  
"Katya Whitney" I replied, my stomach going even more squiggly. "Well if you don't mind Katya, we have to go now, so goodbye!" she boomed, and without any further ado, she turned around on her heel leading her sons away from me. I followed them standing in front of Platforms 9 and 10 blocking their entrance. "Now what are you doing?" she roared, her magenta flustered face clashing nastily with her hair. This wasn't how I wanted Mrs Weasley to be like, in the book she wasn't so snappy, but then again I was making them late. " There's something I need to tell you. But I need to get to Hogwarts to make an announcement to the whole school. Mrs Weasley looked crest-fallen. "About the Triwizard Tournament" Mrs Weasley mumbled so only I could here. I shook my head vigorously. "Something that could affect your lives for ever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs Weasley looked more then puzzled now, she looked scared. Scared of what I was going on about. Scared that any of her precious children would believe a word I say and take it seriously and scared of this strange phsyco girl asking for her children's autographs . AKA me.  
  
I could see Mrs Weasley was considering me, she was looking wildly around at the people rushing by, then she turned to me.  
  
"Come through the platform. But make it quick." She murmured, then she whizzed through the platform her children trailing behind her. This was it, I was going to enter Hogwarts. Brimming with confidence I took the platform at a run, not an expert I found out as before I entered the wall I heard a business man straying by unconcernedly, shout "What on Earth is that Girl Doing?"  
  
As I floated through the platform I felt a wonderful sensation, like clean air had captured my body causing it to be light as a feather as though I could easily just fly into the air. Until I crashed into someone on the other side of the wall into an embarrassing heap. Indeed it was embarrassing. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
He swept his silky blond hair from his pale blue eyes, furiously trying to focus on the person who had just barrelled into him when he didn't even expect it.  
  
I blushed when I saw him, I just couldn't help it, even though I know he was the bad guy in the books he was just so good-looking!.  
  
"Get off me! How dare you!" he snarled shoving me off his lap. "Sorry" I murmured. "So you should be." He huffed, then he went off with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle, who somehow looked even more sluggish then I ever imagined.  
  
I sighed, I was probably the most unpopular girl in the magical world before I had even told them the truth! I hurried to find Mrs Weasley who was standing in a corner looking half amused and half still angry.  
  
"That was so cool!" Ron said in awe. "Yeah you bashed him well hard!" Fred cheered. I grinned, it was pretty spectacular smashing into the proposed enemy.  
  
"So." Said Mrs Weasley firmly. "What's this awful end of the world subject you wanted to tell us."  
  
I held my breath. This was not going to be easy, if someone told me I was just a made up book character inspired by many children and adults all over the world, being published as a character in a book shop. Me being made up by one of the most famous authors, I would majorly freak out.  
  
"I'm not sure how to put this into words." I said slowly. Mrs Weasley looked triumphant. "Because there's no words to tell now is there?" she laughed, not because it was funny but she was laughing at me. That was it. Mrs Weasley who as soon as we met had lit my short fuse, had now reached the end of the line. I exploded. I thrust my hand into my bag grabbing for the nearest book (which happened to be the Chamber Of Secrets) and shoved it into Mrs Weasley (as her hands weren't quite ready to receive the thing that would seriously ruin her life.  
  
I flicked the pages open to the part when Mrs Weasley entered. I saw her eyes widen with shock, widening, widening and widening. "Have you been spying on us!!!!!!!" she said harshly. "No." I said. "What is it mum?" Ginny asked curiously. "Nothing." said Mrs Weasley quickly, throwing it back at me. "I've seen all I need to. And I don't believe a word of it." Mrs Weasley growled, then she pecked a kiss on her sons and daughter gave me a huge and totally unfair look of detest then spun on her heel and marched away. Didn't that go well?  
  
"What did you show my mum? " Ginny persisted. I hesitated, if Mrs Weasley couldn't handle it would a 13 year old? I walked away, I would decide on the train whether to 


End file.
